Зомби на вашей лужайке
thumb|center|335 px Зомби на вашей лужайке (англ. Zombies on Your Lawn) — песня, фигурирующая в титрах игры Plants vs. Zombies, которую сочинила и исполнила Лаура Чигихара, композитор и создатель саундтреков игры. Эта песня сделана исключительно для игр серии Plants vs. Zombies. Действующие лица thumb|Лаура Чигихара * Безумный Дейв * Горохострел * Подсолнух * Стенорех * Снежный Горох * Повторитель * Пуфгриб * Солнцегриб * Дымогриб * Высокий орех * Зернопульта * Обычный зомби * Зомби с конусом * Зомби с сетчатой дверью * Зомби-футболист * Зомби-наездник на дельфине * Зомби-дельфин * Зомби-копатель * Зомби на тарзанке * Зомбот Текст песни (Sunflower: Sunflower!) One, two, three! There's a zombie on your lawn There's a zombie on your lawn There's a zombie on your lawn We don't want zombies on the lawn. I know your type: tall, dark, and dead You want to bite all the petals off of my head And then eat the brains of the one who planted me here (Homeowner: Nooooo!) I'm just a sunflower but see me power an entire infantry You like the taste of brains, we don't like zombies Football Zombie: I used to play football (Sunflower: footbaaall) Conehead Zombie: Road cones protect my head (Sunflower: cone on his head) Screen Door Zombie: I have a screen door shield (Sunflower: door shieeeld) All zombies: We are the undead! There's a zombie on your law-awn There's a zombie on your lawnnn... There's a zombie on your law-awn We don't want zombies on the lawn... Sunflower: Maybe it's time to reevaluate I know you have a lot of food on your plate Brains are quite rich in cholesterol You're dead so it doesn't matter, Instead we'll use this solar power to make a lawn defense at any hour. Digger Zombie: I like your tricycle (Sunflower: tricycle) Buttered Zombie: There's butter on my head (Sunflower: on his head) Dolphin: (Dolphin sound) I'm gonna eat your brains (Sunflower: no no) All zombies: We are the undead! (Dolphin: We are SO the undead!) Repeat chorus, in Roof and Day stages There's a zombie on your law-awn There's a zombie on your lawnnn... There's a zombie on your law-awn We don't want zombies on the lawn... Перевод песни Подсолнух... Раз! Два! Три! Припев: На лужайке вашей зомби На лужайке вашей зомби На лужайке вашей зомби Мы не любим этих зомби Я знаю твой тип: очень ты жесток Готов сорвать ты каждый лепесток А потом мозги съесть хозяина, что здесь. (Владелец дома: Нет!) Я лишь подсолнух, но смотри: Вся сила берётся изнутри. Ты любишь есть мозги, а мы — бить зомби! Зомби-футболист: А я играл в футбол! (Подсолнух: Футбол!) Зомби с конусом: Защита головы! (Подсолнух: На голове!) Зомби с сетчатой дверью: Мне служит дверь щитом! (Подсолнух: Щитом!) Все: И мы все не мертвы! Припев. Пора давно пищу поменять Холестерин не надо поглощать — Очень вредно есть мозги для вас. Ты мёртв, но должен понимать, Что солнце может помогать Оборонять лужайку каждый час. Зомби-копатель: Хочу велосипед! (Подсолнух: Трёхколёсный велосипед!) Зомби с маслом на голове: Теперь я стал слепым! (Подсолнух: Ха-ха! Слепым!) Зомби-дельфин: Мозги хочу я съесть! (Подсолнух: Нет! Нет!) Все зомби: И мы все не мертвы! (Дельфин: И мы действительно не мертвы!) Припев. en:Zombies on Your Lawn Категория:Музыка